Reflections: Looks Like We Made It
by AnnaKW
Summary: This is just a short one shot song fic dedicated to Tommy and Kimberly... a New Year's Fic


**Reflections: Looks Like We Made It**

A/N: This is just a New Years One shot. It's been over ten years and Tommy and Kimberly's relationship has survived time. As Tommy and Kimberly dance to Shania Twain's version of Looks Like We Made It at a party, they reflect on their relationship.

A/N _**Bold/Italics**_ _** flashback**_ _ItalicsSong Lyrics_

_When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love_

Tommy stared into her eyes as the song began to play. "Kim, dance with me?" He asked her quietly. He wasn't nearly as nervous to ask her to dance as he'd been ten years ago when he first asked her out.

"_**Well, I wanted to know if…" Tommy stopped nervously.**_

_**Kimberly looked at him, drawing out the word "Yes?" **_

"_**if maybe you'd like to um," Tommy tried again.**_

"_**Like to what Tommy?" Kimberly giggled a little as she said it.**_

"_**Kim, I just don't know how to ask you this."**_

"_**Come on Tommy we're friends you can ask me anything." She lightly punched his shoulder.**_

_**Then finally after an attack by putties and a bunch of other things they kissed and the whole question thing was easy.**_

She took his hand, staring up into his eyes she stood and followed him onto the dance floor. She could hear the words of the song playing softly in the background.

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

_**Kimberly's fear amounted as she watched Tommy being swallowed up into becoming invisible. She was frozen in place as her friends were encouraging Tommy the way to defeat the terror. When at last he was free she finally was able to shake off her fear and smile at him.**_

_**She couldn't help but think about everything he meant to her during that time. Already she didn't know what would happen if they ever separated. She didn't think she'd ever be whole without him. **_

He held Kim tightly against him as they danced to the gentle music. The words were so important to him and their relationship. They'd been through so much and yet were still able to find each other and come together.

_**Tommy's eyes watered as he read the letter Kimberly had sent him. He couldn't believe his eyes. Surely this was a mistake? Why would the girl he loved be breaking his heart? Didn't she know how much she meant to him? He walked along the lake, stopping for a few minutes to look out at the water. Angrily he picked up a rock and tossed it into the water. Sighing he knew that she probably had sent the letter to protect him from a lie.**_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

How true were those words? Kimberly thought as she rubbed her cheek against Tommy's jacket. Though they'd broken up because of her she still couldn't fathom the fact they were now back together, happily. She was home in Angel Grove where she belonged, having never made it to the Pan Globals.

_**Kimberly stood on the balance beam and look across the beam's incredible length. This was it, her chance to show Coach Schmidt that she belonged on the team. She began her routine, starting with a simple cartwheel across the beam. In the middle she did the splits, continuing the routine. But during her dismount something had gone terribly wrong. She woke up in the hospital to the words that she might never walk again. So with heartfelt tears she'd picked up a pen and wrote the letter to Tommy, freeing him from her. **_

His anger had been obvious when he found the reason she'd broken up with him. But it had made sense and after they had talked things had changed. The real reason she'd come home was to learn to walk again. He kissed the top of her head as he remembered the struggle.

_**"I can't do it!" She had screamed at him, sitting in her wheelchair. She hurt so badly and he didn't seem to understand. She just couldn't do it.**_

_**"You can do it!" He shouted back, he stepped in front of her, and kneeled down. "Don't say you can't!"**_

_**"I won't do it." She cried. The tears were threatening to spill.**_

_**"I know it hurts! Do you think it didn't hurt when I had my green powers taken away? Do you think it didn't hurt when you wrote that pathetic letter? Do you think it didn't hurt when I found out they had gotten you? No one ever said it would be easy. But you can't give up. Do it for me, for us." Tommy pleaded his eyes staring hard into hers. Finally with slow movements, and using Tommy for support, she stood. "That's it," he encouraged her. Holding onto Tommy's hand she moved one foot then the other. "You're doing it!"**_

_**"I'm walking!" Kimberly had soon walked half way across the room before realizing it. Tommy was her cheerleader.**_

_You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

She lifted her head to look in Tommy's eyes. "I love you." She murmured to the man who meant more to her then life itself.

"I know." Tommy whispered with a smirk. "I love you to." Tommy took his arms away from Kimberly, forcing her to drop her own arms, and as the song finished playing and the clock countdown began, Tommy got down onto one knee. He held a small black box in one hand. Taking her hand he looked into her eyes. "From the day I met you, and stopped Bulk and Skull from picking on you I knew I loved I you. I knew then that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Even though we've gone about it the hard way we've made it. I want to have children with you, and wake up to you every morning. I want to feel you in my arms as I tell you I love you. Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me?" Tommy asked finally opening the box to reveal a white band with a pink stone.

"Yes!" Kimberly cried as the fireworks exploded signaling the New Year. He slipped the ring on her finger and stood, taking her in his arms. He lowered his face to meet her in a long passionate kiss.

The End

The Rest of the Song:

_Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'_

A/N: I realize that it was short but it just meant to be as such; a New Year's Fic. Hope you like it!


End file.
